I Don't Want To Be In Love
by Yecatstacey
Summary: Edward, moves to the gangs high school for their final year. Bella and Edward do not get along. Both are hiding secrets. As time passes they begin to understand each other, and become friends. They soon find sancturary in each other. Cannon Pairings. T
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to be in Love  
**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Summary:**

Alice's cousin, Edward, moves to the gangs high school for their final year. Bella and Edward do not get along at all in the beginning. As time passes they begin to understand each other, and become friends. Both are hiding secrets, that none of their friends know about. Bella and Edward find not only friendship in each other, but sanctuary too. Can these two let each other into their pasts and help each other? Normal pairings. Mild swearing and adult themes.

**NOTE:** I'm Australian, so our school dates are much different to those in the USA. And this is not a song fic.

**Chapter One – In the Beginning.**

I awoke to the sound of Good Charlotte's '_Dance floor Anthem' _I turned to my alarm clock and saw it was only 6:30 am. Inwardly I groaned, but got up, reluctantly, dreading the day ahead of me. It's not like I was a naturally unhappy person, but sometimes, life just gets to me. How cliché, right? Okay, well let me make it clearer, I was definitely not looking forward to my senior year, even with the help of Alice and Rose, my two best friends.

I hopped in the shower and relished the warm water on my body, ridding the stress from me, for now. All too soon, the water started to get cold, and I was forced to get out. I walked into my room, clad only in a towel, and went to my wardrobe to put on the clothes Alice had instructed me to wear the night before. I looked at the outfit and sighed. It wasn't bad - don't get me wrong - it just wasn't…me? I'm the sort of girl that is happy with jeans and a hoodie, much to Alice and Roses dismay. I put on the denim mini skirt, black singlet and blue v-neck jumper, I picked up my brush and turned to look at myself in the mirror on the wardrobe door. I looked okay, but not as beautiful as Rose or Alice. My hair was dull and wavy, my face was pale, and my eyes looked back at me with no emotion. I hated what I saw. I angrily threw my brush at the mirror and it cracked. I inwardly smirked. I traced the crack with my index finger, the sharp glass cut my finger, I relished in the small amount of pain that came with the blood. _How sadistic_, I thought. _Jeez Bella_, my reflection said to me, _you hate yourself so much you want to destroy your reflection, how noble of you_, my obscured reflection taunted me between the cracks. I looked away, not being able to stand the image I saw.

Okay, so I was messed up, in a number of ways, but I would never want my friends to find out. I would not want them to think of me as some emo chick, with these massive mental issues. I couldn't comprehend what they would think, or even do, if they were to find out what was inside my head.

I sucked the small amount of blood off my finger and picked up my brush. I set it on my vanity table and got out my other brush, the one not covered in small shards of glass, and brushed hair. I looked in the vanity mirror and sighed as I put my hair in a high pony. I applied eye-liner and mascara and didn't bother looking at myself as I got my bag and left my room, slamming the door on the way out.

I got downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note of the table from my father, Charlie. It pretty much said what I expected; he had gone to the station early and would be back at 5. Charlie was the towns police chief, and had been for many years. He spent even more time there, at the station, over the past 5 years, after Renee, my mother, had died. I think it was his way of coping, Charlie had never really got over Renee after she died, even if she did leave us 12 years ago.

I finished my cereal quickly, washing my bowl and leaving it to dry on the side. I got my keys and walked out the front door, locking it behind me. I looked at the sky and saw that it was pretty cloudy, I hoped it would rain, and it seemed like it would. I smiled at the thought of a thunder storm. I hoped in my truck, a red, although a very faded red, '53 Chevy and headed for school.

When I arrived, the first thing I noticed was the lack of cars in the parking lot. _Shit_, I thought, _is school even on today?_ I got out my phone and checked the date. My phone showed the 25th of January 2011, the first day of school, but where the hell was everyone? I was going to put my phone in my pocket again when I saw the time, 7:45am. I was early... extremely early. By 40 minutes. I swore to myself, why didn't I look at the clock before I left the bloody house? I sighed and grabbed my bag to pull out my favourite book, _Wuthering Heights_. I opened the old and tattered book,to where I had placed my bookmark the night before and started reading.

"Shit!" I screamed as someone knocked, very loudly might I add, on my window. My hand flew to my chest and I could feel my pulse racing beneath the surface. I looked over to the window and glared at the person who had scared me. It was Emmett, Roses boyfriend, with a shit eating grin on his face and waving wildly at me. I looked at my phone again, 30 minutes had passed and I hadn't noticed. I always got so immersed in books. I got out of the truck and put my book away. I walked up to Emmett and smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for, Bells?" Emmett whined. I scoffed and walked towards his Jeep, where Rose was waiting. I could hear Emmett's heavy footsteps behind me as I reached Rose and hugged her. She pulled back after a while and looked at with me with a small smile.

Rose was about 5 foot 8 with long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a figure to die for. She was the epitome of beautiful, and everyobe knew it. Oddly enough, she was not vain, which many students at school did not believe. Although I believe this was due to our group not really interacting with the rest of the student population.

"Sorry about Emmett, he's overly excited this morning," she explained and looked pointedly at the empty coffee cup in the Jeep. I laughed and she joined in. As did Emmett but his boisterous laughter echoed around the parking lot, and he had no clue what we were laughing at. _Idiot._

"What the hell are you laughing at, Emmett?" I deadpanned. He immediately stopped laughing and his eyes widened in fear. He knew how scary I could be when I wanted to be. I smirked and walked up to him, his 6 foot 4 frame towered over me as he looked down at my 5 foot 3 frame. Despite his large figure and massive amounts of muscle, Emmett was really a big cuddly teaddy bear. He scooped me up in a bear hug, my feet didn't even touch the ground. Rose laughed at his antics.

"Emmett," I choked, "Cant. Breathe," I managed to get out. His eyes widened and he dropped me. I regained my breath, slightly panting. I stood up properly and asked where Alice and Jasper were.

"They should be here soon, Alice's cousin is going to attend the school this year. So they shouldn't be late." _Cousin? This was the first I had heard of it._ Rose looked like she didn't know much about it either as she shrugged it off.

Right on cue, Alice's Porsche 911 turbo sped into the lot and quickly took a parking spot near Emmett's Jeep. Alice quickly hopped out and ran over to us, not waiting for her passengers to exit. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. She let go and gave Rose and Emmett the same greeting.

"So," Rose started, "where is this oh so lovely cousin of yours that we have heard oh so much about," sarcasm dripped from her voice. Emmett looked confused.

"But Rosie, we haven't heard anything about her cousin…" Emmett trailed off. _Oh god_, both Rose and I facepalmed at his statement. _He could be so clueless sometimes._

"Here that lovely cousin is," said a velvety voice from beside me. I turned and saw a very handsome young man next to Jasper. He was about 6 foot 2, a little shorter than Jasper and Emmett and had dishevelled bronze hair. He smiled at us all. He looked pretty familiar, then I remembered that he was the guy from the store the day before. I inwardly groaned.

"Hi, I'm Edward, Alice's favourite cousin," he introduced himself, Alice snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"More like only," Alice muttered.

Edward then looked at me, obviously remembering me. I snorted alongside Alice and took a step towards him, when I was less than I foot away from him, I looked up and slapped him. Hard. Then proceeded to walk away. I could hear him cursing and Emmett's laughter as I walked towards the school.

This year was bound to be interesting.

**Authors Note: **

**Well? What do you think so far? Any good?**

**Oh, and I do not live in the USA, I live in Australia, so our school terms are much different. We start in Mid/Late January.**

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want to be in Love**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Summary:**

Alice's cousin, Edward, moves to the gangs high school for their final year. Bella and Edward do not get along at all in the beginning. As time passes they begin to understand each other, and become friends. Both are hiding secrets, that none of their friends know about. Bella and Edward find not only friendship in each other, but sanctuary too. Can these two let each other into their pasts and help each other? Normal pairings. Mild swearing and adult themes.

**NOTE:** I'm Australian, so our school dates are much different to those in the USA.

**Chapter Two – Encounters of the First Kind**

**BPOV**

The previous Day:

"Alice, it is 7am, what the hell are you calling me for?" I groaned into my phone. As much as I loved my best friend, she had the worst timing.

"Wow, Bells. Is that any way to speak to your best friend?" she said, and I could imagine her smile as she said it.

"Well, Alice dear, I would be glad to hear from you, if it was after 8:30am, however, any time before that and you will not receive such a kind greeting," I told her in a sarcastic tone. I hear her angelic laughter over the phone and it made me smile.

"Get up, Bella, I'll be there in 45 minutes to pick you up," she said, well, rather demanded. Before I could voice my protests she had already hung up. _Stupid pixie._

"Sure thing, Alice, I'll see you in 45 minutes," I said into the dead phone. I put my phone on my bedside table and groaned. I rolled over and got out of bed lazily, swaying on my feet as I first stood up, but regained my balance soon after. I walked to my bathroom in a daze and did my daily routine. Shower – Teeth – Hair – Clothes – Make up, quite mundane, but still, it needed to be done.

I walked down stairs, completely read for the day ahead, 40 minutes later. I was dressed in one of my favourite outfits, which happened to be one of Alice's least desired outfits, I laughed at the face Alice was bound to pull when she saw my outfit. It consisted of black skinny jeans, a band tee and purple converse hi tops. Whatever, she woke me up, for god knows what reason, at 7am, one day before school started. I deserved to wear what I want if she way going to have her way with me the rest of the day. Some times, with Alice, it was better not to ask what we were doing, you would regret asking it. I learnt that you just have to go along and hope for the best. Alice was... well Alice.

Alice drove into the drive way exactly 45 minutes after she had hung up, and I hopped in, nearly falling over rushing to her car. As I sat in the tan leather seat, I noticed that Alice had a sour expression on her face, obviously showing her distaste for my outfit, I just grinned at her in response. Which caused her to pout, jutting her bottom lip out,I glared at her, telling her with my eyes to say anything. Within seconds she was having a hard time keeping in her giggles. I shot her a hard look and she shut up. She knew from experience that I could be grumpy in the mornings – especially without breakfast.

She gave me a small smile, "No breakfast?" I sighed and shook my head in response. I didn't have time, so we would have to get some while we were out. I hoped.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. How many times have I told you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" she asked, patronising me.

"One thousand and forty seven times," I said smugly, looking at my phone. Yes, I had kept record of the number of times she had said that in the 17 years that I had known Alice.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It gives you the energy required to be able to move and function for long periods of time when shopping and trying on clothes," I recited like a text book definition. Alice had drilled this into my mind when we were young, trying to turn me into a shop-a-holic, like her.

Alice looked at me and sniffed, I raised one eyebrow and she continued. She took one hand off the wheel and lifted her sunglasses and used her index finger to wipe away an imaginary tear. I scoffed, she could be so dramatic sometimes.

"I am," she started, "proud of you!" she pretended to sniffle and tear up, "you have learnt so much," she continued and placed her hand over her mouth.

"So are we picking up Rosalie too?"I responded to her dramatic act. She nodded her head and pulled into Rose's street. We pulled up to Roses house, and she hopped in.

"God, Bella. Why are you wearing that?" Rose said in fake mortification. I laughed in response. Rosalie wasn't as strict as Alice when it came to my clothes, and for that, I was eternally grateful.

"It's good to see you too Rosie." I said in a cheery voice and looked back at her. She smiled back at me and kissed my cheek in greeting, then the same to Alice.

During the drive, Alice informed Rose and I of today's plans. We were going shopping at the largest shopping centre within an hour of home, _oh joy_. We had to get clothes for the next few months, which was _a lot _and it was going to take up most of the day. Knowing Alice, I was barely going to make it home in time to do the shopping for dinner. Or cook dinner for that matter.

We arrived within 40 minutes, thanks to Alice's extremely fast driving and parked close to the doors of the mall. It was a good thing too. The closer we were, the less distance I would have to lug the tonnes of shopping bags that I was no doubt going to have.

We walked inside and went to our regular coffee shop, Gloria Jeans. We sat down in a booth and gave our drink and food orders right away, we had been here countless times, and knew what we wanted. Alice pulled out her notebook and started planning. We would all need to shop for summer clothes, which included swim wear and lots of shorts, as well as under garments and of course, shoes. By the time Alice had finished our list, it was two pages long. _Oh God, it was going to be a long day._ I shot Rose a pleading look, begging her with my eyes to bust me out of here, she just shook her head at my antics and took a sip from her coffee. Alice hadn't even noticed the exchange.

After breakfast Alice rushed us tot he nearest store and we started looking around. Alice made me go into the changing room and kept throwing items of clothing over the door and made me try them on. That would right, I had no say, none, what so ever. I would come out and she would say either 'Yay' or 'Nay'. Hours later, I had lost count after 5, we made our way to Bra's n' Things, Alice and Rose's favourite shop. Alice picked me out a cute royal blue bra and panty set and pushed me into the change room. I tried them on and showed the girls. Rose wolf whistled when she saw me,which caused me, in turn, to blush scarlet. The set was cute but modest, it had a very cute bow in the middle, I really liked it.

"Oh my word, Bella! You look absolutely stunning! You have to get that!" I smiled at the compliment and nodded my head in agreement. Alice picked out the same set only in red, purple, white, black, pink and cream and gave them to me. I laughed at the shopping addiction and paid. I really did like the set, and they did, not to be vain, look good on.

We walked out of the store with many bags full of clothes and made our way to a cute cafe nearby. We sat down and ordered coffee. Our waiter, _James_ his name tag said, was a real creeper, he was staring at us, and then to our bags, trying to see inside of the lingerie bags. He stared at us like we were meat, and he was mentally undressing us. _Ew_.

Rose scoffed after he walked away, "What a perv," she commented. Alice and I were quick to agree. We quickly drank our coffee, paid and left, wanting to be far away from the creep.

The drive home was relativity quiet, except for the radio which was hooked up to Alice's iPhone, and was playing her favourite singer, _Taylor Swift_. Well it was pretty quiet,until all three of us stated belting out the lyrics to _You Belong With Me_.

Right after we finished singing along, I looked at the two girls I call my best friends, and I realised that is exactly why I love them so much. Alice was such a major shopped but she was the sweetest girl I know, and Rose was the tough one,but was always there for me, I couldn't ask for better friends. I smiled at them and they both grinned back at me. Before Alice dropped me home, she told me what clothes I was to wear for school the next morning. I agreed and said I would see her and Rose later. After I had packed away all my new clothes, I hopped in my truck and headed to the local grocery to get some food that our house so desperately needed.

By the time I arrived at the store, it was 4pm, which meant that Charlie would be home in about an hour or so, and I needed to make dinner for us both. I decided on pasta, something quick and easy, I didn't feel up to making something too difficult after my long day shopping. I grinned when I remembered the fun I had with the girls, which caused me to not see the man in front of me. This made me crash into him, and resulted in me falling to the ground with an 'Oomph'.

"Ouch," I muttered, _that guy must be a bloody brick wall_. I scowled to myself, I was co clumsy, not even knowing where I was walking. _How smart Bella_, I mentally scolded myself.

"Shit, are you okay, miss?" the man asked. I sat up with my eyes still closed. I nodded my head, indicating that I was okay, and opened my eyes to see an extremely handsome man. I started to get up and he grabbed my arm to help me up.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologised to the man. He only grinned in response.

"That's okay, I know my gorgeous looks can blind some people." he replied cockily. I was taken aback by his ego. _What a prick_. I wretched my arm from his grip and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm again and made me face him. By now there was real scowl on my face, _how dare he handle me like that?_

"Listen babe. I'm new to town and I was hoping you could show me around," he said in what was a seductive voice and winked suggestively. He then looked up and down my body, checking me out. Did this guy have no modesty? And to be honest, if her hadn't been such a complete arsehole, I would've falling into his trap. Lucking for me, I didn't.

"What are you? Fucking mental," I seethed. He looked taken aback at my language, and to be honest, I was surprised at my language too, I didn't usually drop the f bomb, but then grinned and threw his head back in laughter. I saw red. _How dare this random guy laugh at me?_ I was getting even more pissed as the seconds passed.

He took a step towards me and I took one back, trying to put some distance between him and I. He just too another, and then I was against the wall, with no place to run. _Crap._

"Well baby, I can be pretty crazy in bed. You know you wanna find out, " he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my neck. I was scared, his man had me pinned against the wall and was trying to get into my pants, who wouldn't be. I was repulsed and frightened. So I did the only thing I knew. Which is why I kneed him in the balls.

I know, I know, it was a harsh, but it was the only thing I could think of. He fell to the ground in agony, and groaned in searing pain. I jumped over him and headed for the exit, leaving my unpaid groceries on the ground. I ran to my truck, looking over my shoulder to see if he was following, he wasn't. I made it to my truck and headed home. Sighing in relief as I pulled into the driveway.

When Charlie got home I had pizza ready for himon the table, pepperoni, his favourite. We sat down at the table and ate, talking about our days, minus the incident at the grocery. Charlie would freak if he found out.

Charlie was the sort of man that didn't show much affection, but he was very protective of me. Which meant that if he knew about that idiot at the store, he would hunt him down, and put him in handcuffs. So Charlie, being the chief of police and all, could do that. And I knew without a doubt, that he would, in a heartbeat.

After dinner, I said goodnight to Charlie and headed upstairs to my room. I quickly changed into my new pyjamas and got in bed. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. What had made that guy at the store do that? Did he think that I was an easy lay? I tried to stop thinking about him, so I breathed in deeply, trying to relax. I didn't have much trouble falling to sleep, which I was thankful for. But when I did fall asleep, I dreamt of emerald green eyes.

**Authors Note: **

**So... chapter two is up, and Edward is an ass. Don't worry, there is a reason for it, and it'll come out in later chapters. So, what do you think? **

**I know this chapter was longer than the first, do you like longer chapters or shorter? **

**I love reviews:) Reviews mean cupcakes... for me... =D **

**Mmm, cupcakes. **

**Read and Review :)**


End file.
